The present invention relates generally to merchandise security systems, and more particularly, to a merchandise security system including a display stand for displaying an article of merchandise, while both physically securing the article and collecting video data at a display area.
Conventional merchandise security systems physically restrain an article of merchandise from theft and unauthorized or accidental removal from a retail sales location, such as a merchandise display area. Many merchandise security systems further include an alarm that operates in conjunction with the physical restraint to activate an audible alarm signal and/or a visual (i.e. silent) alarm signal in the event the restraint is removed from the protected article of merchandise, or is otherwise damaged or defeated. Such conventional measures are typically sufficient to prevent theft and accidental losses.
Unfortunately, a calculating thief can at times forcibly remove a physical restraint from a protected article of merchandise and then quickly distance himself and the merchandise from the location of the alarm signal. Due to public safety concerns and in an effort to foster a congenial shopping and working environment, a merchant may prefer to not immediately secure a retail display area or an entire store upon detection of a theft or loss of a single article of merchandise. Some retailers view theft and accidental losses merely as a cost of doing business. Others are unwilling to install audible alarm systems out of concern for the safety and comfort of customers. Others instruct and train their employees to refrain from pursuing and stopping suspected thieves out of concern for the safety of the employee and to avoid liabilities that might occur with honest customers. Such retailers are vulnerable to exploitation by thieves who familiarize themselves with state-of-the-art merchandise security systems and with the security measures, procedures and policies adopted by the retailer.
Accordingly, there exists a need for an improved merchandise security system that remains effective for deterring theft when a retailer elects to not draw attention to the theft within the display area or store, or to pursue the thief at the time of the theft. There exists a further and more specific need for an improved merchandise security system having the capability to collect video data at a merchandise display area. There exists a particular need for a merchandise security system including a display stand for supporting and displaying an article of merchandise that cooperates with a video imaging device (e.g. video camera) for collecting video data at a merchandise display area, for example when the protected article of merchandise is removed from the display stand.